worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuse
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |kanji = ヒュース |Romaji = Hyūsu |gender = Male |Species = Neighbor |Country = Aftokrator |Age = 16 |Height = |Hair = Ash Brown |Eye = Blue |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Affiliation = House Ellin House Veltiston Border |Branch = Tamakoma |Rank = B-rank |Team = Tamakoma Second |Former Team = Hairein's Expedition Force |Position = Attacker |Occupation = Neighbor Combatant Border Combatant |Master = Hyuse's Master |Mentor = Hyuse's Master Viza |Teammates = Osamu Mikumo (Leader) Yūma Kuga Chika Amatori Shiori Usami (Operator) |Former Teammates = Hairein (Captain) Enedra Viza Lamvanein Mira (Operator) |Friends = Yōtarō Rindō |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Shield Meteor (Temporary) |Subs = Viper Escudo Shield Bagworm |Former = Lampyris Scorpion |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 4016 (Kogetsu) |Manga = Chapter 46 |Anime = Episode 22 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is a Neighbor from Aftokrator who after being caught in a battle with Jin ends up stranded/abandoned on Earth. After realizing his abandonment, he agrees to join Border, only as a means to make his way back home. After joining, he immediately rose to B-rank, and is now a member of Tamakoma Second while posing as Cronin's nephew under an alias; . Appearance Hyuse is a neighbor with short, messy, light brown hair, pale skin and blue/green eyes. Like all other Aftokrator neighbors, he has two horns on his head, his being like that of a goat's. In trigger mode, he wears a grey uniform akin to a . It has black stripes in the edges of the fastener, which appears to work like , and black spike-like stripes running down from the shoulders, stopping before the edge. Over it, he wears a black cloak (which appears to be a trigger) with a red stripe on the left side, intersected with 5 circles which could possibly represent his rank. He also wears black shoes with white vertical stripe grey soles with short heels. Ever since being left behind by his comrades, he starts wearing earthly clothes. He wears a black hoodie with brown edges and a grey symbol in his left chest similar to a devil's head, always covering his head. He wears it over a grey shirt with a black collar. He also wears ochre pants & black shoes with white/grey gloves. When appearing as a Border agent, he hides his horns by altering his appearance using a trion body. As Border's C-rank, he wears a uniform similar to Yūma's. Later as a B-rank, he wears Tamakoma Second's uniform but with designs akin to a military uniform, which consists of shoulder straps, double stripes on the lower sleeves and on his right shoulder. His has Tamakoma's emblem on his left chest under his unit's emblem. Personality Hyuse seems a calm and collected individual, rarely getting carried away. He also holds great respect for his superiors, like Hairein and Visa. However, he becomes extremely angry when taunted about his fellow countrymen or superiors, such as getting with Enedra for calling Hairein a coward, and when he assumed Jin was just taunting him when the latter told him Enedra has been killed by his allies. He also cares deeply for House Ellin's head, which causes an inner conflict when presented with the possibility that Hairein will sacrifice him. He has shown a rather competitive side in the trainee exams where he demanded a re-do in order to beat Kuga's record. Relationships Hairein Hyuse holds a lot of respect for Hairein and is troubled to believe that Hairein abandoned him and is considering to use his beloved house lord as Aftokrator's god. Enedora They have a strained relationship, often getting into fights. However, it was implied he did care as he reacted to the news of his death. Viza Hyuse holds great respect towards Viza which in some way is similar to that of Hairein. He is also the one who taught Hyuse swordsmanship when he was 8 years-old until he obtained Lampyris at the age of 14. Lamvanein Mira Tamakoma Branch Yūichi Jin: Despite not trusting Jin, he seems to hold some level of respect for him, as he visibly smiles when Karasuma tells Kirie what Jin said about him, and is surprised when he says he made that up. Yōtarō Rindō: At first, Hyuse seemed to find Yōtarō annoying. However, when he was about to leave Tamakoma, he thanked Yōtarō, referring to him as "senpai/master". Kirie Konami: Hyuse dislikes Kirie, a feeling which is reciprocated. He is annoyed of her and often taunts her. Takumi Rindō: Hyuse seems annoyed of Mr. Rindō's friendliness, and mistrustful of him. Master Hyuse is close to house Ellin's head. He is conflicted about the fact Hairein might sacrifice his master as the new god. Quotes * (To Enedra) "Watch your mouth, Enedra. You're being rude to a superior officer." * (On Tamakoma Second's battle) "What is there to say about a primitive battle such as this? The weak will lose, and that's all there is to it." * (To Yūichi Jin) "Jin, remember that bet we made? I'm using that privilege now. No matter how you may do it, get me back to Aftokrator." * (To everyone in Tamakoma) "This isn't about gains or losses. This is about whether I've dishonored myself or not when I face my lord." Trivia * According to volume 8, Hyuse likes: ** Carrying out missions ** Being loyal ** Drawing pictures ** Dogs * He is the only neighbor in Aftokrator not to be seen in his regular Aftokrator clothes, due to not being defeated like the others. * He appears to have taken a liking to , as he is constantly seen eating it after being left on Earth. * Due to the way his horns are placed, he is unable to sleep on his back or side and can only sleep on his stomach. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Neighbor Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Aftokrator Category:Antagonist Category:House Ellin Category:Border Combatants Category:B-rank Category:Tamakoma Second Category:Hyuse Category:Border Category:Large-Scale Invasion Arc Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:House Veltiston